


But I fell into the water (and now I am free)

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 4x10 spoilers, AND I AM SO EXALTED I AM TWELVE OKAY?, HIS FIELD OF FUCKS IS LITERALLY BARREN, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: James si è sempre chiesto se l’amore abbia una sua materia sottile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



James si è sempre chiesto se l’amore abbia una sua materia sottile. Se l’è chiesto nel solido letto di palissandro di casa Hamilton, le mani di Thomas madide di febbre nelle asole della sua giacca. Se l’è chiesto la prima volta che Miranda li ha raggiunti, il corsetto damascato aperto nella penombra. Se lo chiede adesso, coi piedi nel solco nero di un aratro: livido di sole, Thomas gli bacia tutta la bocca bruciata dal mare, gli conta la carne sotto i vestiti, pieno e vivo fra le sue braccia come piena e viva era la sua assenza.  
Ridacchia, annichilito.

**Author's Note:**

> [04/04/2017, 2:12. Sono ore che cerco di farla venire in altro modo, ma me sa che quest’è. È un periodo di merda, ma il finale di serie di Black Sails mi ha esaltata come non succedeva da anni, glielo dovevo, perché shippo Flint/Thomas(/Miranda!!) COME UN NONSOCOSA. Il titolo viene da un verso di The Captain and the Hourglass di Laura Marling. [Ju](http://dusk.our-cross.net)~]


End file.
